


First forever

by TaylorSabrine



Series: Safe and Sound [3]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, First Time, Insecure Peter Parker, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Shyness, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter i Clint wreszcie zaczynają coś robić ze swoim życiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First forever

**Author's Note:**

> Postacie należą do MARVELa, nie do mnie.

Mieszkali razem już od kilku miesięcy. Peter bardzo rzadko widywał innych Mścicieli, ale głównie dlatego, że prawie nie opuszczał piętra, które zajmował Clint, a nawet jeśli, to wychodził przez okno. Denerwował się, wręcz bał, że go wyrzucą. Od śmierci cioci May był sam, nie miał pieniędzy, pracy, nie miał nic. A Clint… Clint był dla niego taki dobry. Wspierał go cały czas, zajmował się nim, kiedy był ranny, trenował z nim, gdy poczuł się lepiej. Peter czuł się przy nim zadziwiająco dobrze i bezpiecznie. Możliwe, że nawet się w nim… zakochał? Tak, tego był pewny. Zakochał się  
w mężczyźnie. Co było żałosne. W końcu, to niemożliwe, aby ktoś taki jak Clint w ogóle na niego spojrzał. Peter miał dziewiętnaście lat, był jakieś dziesięć lat młodszy od łucznika, był nieśmiały, dziwny, niedoświadczony. Jasna cholera, nigdy się nawet nie całował. A Clint był… Idealny.  
\- Peter? Peter, wszystko w porządku?  
\- Co? – Peter uniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w oczy Clinta, który patrzył na niego zmartwiony. – Tak, tak. Wszystko w porządku, jestem tylko trochę… zdekoncentrowany.  
\- Tyle to zauważyłem. Powiesz mi, o co chodzi? – Mężczyzna usiadł obok nastolatka, który wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie.  
\- N-nie…  
\- Peter. Spójrz na mnie. – Chłopak cały czas czuł na sobie wzrok Clinta, ale nie mógł się zmusić do spojrzenia mu w oczy. – Peter… Proszę. Co się dzieje?  
\- Ja, ja nie mogę…  
\- Czemu?  
\- Bo mnie zostawisz. I… Wstyd mi…  
\- Peter, nigdy cię nie zostawię, za bardzo mi na tobie zależy. I czemu jest ci wstyd? Wiesz, że ja wszystko zrozumiem i nie musisz się mnie wstydzić.  
\- Zależy ci? – Nastolatek czuł, że się rumieni i nerwowo spojrzał na Clinta.  
\- Oczywiście. – Mężczyzna delikatnie pogłaskał Petera po policzku i przyciągnął go bliżej, muskając jego usta swoimi. Chłopak westchnął cichutko, czując to i prawie natychmiast odwrócił z zawstydzeniem głowę.  
\- Peter? To tego się wstydziłeś?  
\- T-tak…  
\- Proszę, nie wstydź się mnie. Nigdy. – Chłopak nieśmiało pokiwał głową i wtulił się w Clinta. Po kilku chwilach, starszy mężczyzna usłyszał cichy szept:  
\- Nigdy wcześniej z nikim nie byłem…  
\- Nie musimy się śpieszyć, kochanie. Zaczekam tak długo, jak będziesz potrzebował.  
\- … Nie chcę czekać.  
\- Peter… Na pewno?  
\- Tak. Ufam ci.  
Clint wziął chłopaka na ręce i zaniósł go do sypialni. Ułożył go na łóżku i zaczął delikatnie całować, jednocześnie rozpinając jego spodnie. Peter był zarumieniony i nieśmiało odwzajemniał pocałunki starszego mężczyzny. Po chwili Clint odsunął się i zsunął chłopakowi spodnie razem z bielizną  
i skarpetkami. Clint podwinął mu koszulkę i spojrzał na członek chłopaka. Pochylił się i polizał go, uśmiechając się na dźwięk, który wydał z siebie chłopak. Już chciał wziąć całą męskość chłopaka do ust, kiedy zauważył, że Peter zakrył swoje oczy i usta rękami. Mężczyzna uniósł się i zaczął całować dłonie chłopaka, który bardzo powoli odsłonił swoją twarz i spojrzał, na mężczyznę.  
\- Mówiłem, że nie chcę, abyś się mnie wstydził. Nie zasłaniaj się, dobrze? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Clint rozsunął lekko nogi chłopaka i polizał jego dziurkę. W końcu będzie miał jeszcze wiele okazji, żeby mu obciągnąć, prawda? Teraz chciał, aby chłopak tak zatracił się w przyjemności, aby przestał się wstydzić. Peter pisnął zaskoczony na nieznane uczucie. Clint lizał go… TAM. To było jednocześnie zawstydzające i przyjemne. Było mu tak dobrze. Po chwili Clint wsunął język do środka, jednocześnie przesuwając w stronę wejścia chłopaka palce jednej dłoni i wsunął jeden z nich obok swojego języka. Peter jęczał cichutko z przyjemności, nie zwracając większej uwagi na lekkie uczucie dyskomfortu. Dopiero, gdy Clint wysunął z niego język i zastąpił go kolejnym palcem, chłopak poczuł lekki ból. Starszy mężczyzna poświęcił dużo czasu, aby dobrze przygotować chłopaka. Kiedy nastolatek był już w stanie tylko jęczeć z przyjemności, Clint wysunął z niego palce i przystawił czubek swojego penisa do dziurki chłopaka.  
\- Kochanie, nie denerwuj się. Wiem, że to trochę zaboli, ale obiecuję, że potem będziesz czuł tylko przyjemność. – Po tych słowach delikatnie wszedł w chłopaka, który krzyknął cichutko.  
\- Ciiiiii, już. Zaraz będzie lepiej. – Mężczyzna dał Peterowi czas na przyzwyczajenie się do nowego uczucia i dopiero, kiedy ten skinął głową, zaczął się poruszać. Peter czuł się wspaniale. Prawie w ogóle nie czuł już bólu, a Clint był taki dobry, ostrożny i delikatny. Kochający. Chłopak czuł, że jest blisko i nie wytrzyma długo.  
\- C-clint! Proszę! Ja zaraz…  
Clint przyśpieszył lekko i chcąc dać swojemu kochankowi jak najwięcej przyjemności, sięgnął dłonią do jego penisa. Wystarczyło tylko kilka sekund, aby chłopak doszedł, krzycząc cicho. Clint poczuł jak Peter zaciska się wokół niego i sam doszedł. Po chwili wysunął się z niego i wyrzucił zużytą prezerwatywę do kosza stojącego przy łóżku. Potem położył się obok nastolatka i objął go delikatnie.  
\- Clint?  
\- Tak?  
\- Było wspaniale. Dziękuje.


End file.
